1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to built-in test equipment for analog circuits that provides Automatic Test Equipment capability, and more particularly to a circuit on an integrated circuit that provides the capability of detecting and isolating faults of an analog circuit, and also provides enhanced diagnostic capability, such as stimulating an analog circuit, measuring its response, or both simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art to use Built-In Test (BIT) technology to monitor status and detect failures of circuits. BIT technology has not provided the capability to perform enhanced diagnostics, however, because this would require large amounts of diagnostic hardware and software, or the use of external equipment. Both of these options are not practical for Space Based weapon systems. Therefore, there is the need for a simple solution that responds to the integrated diagnostics issues in MIL-STD-1814. Paragraph 1.4.1 of that standard states that an integral part of a weapon system's ability to accomplish its mission will be determined by the diagnostics providing information upon which to base decisions.